Yashamaru
was an Anbu from Sunagakure. He was also the right-hand-man of the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 548, page 6 Background Yashamaru's elder sister, Karura, died shortly after giving birth to her youngest son Gaara, within whom the One-Tailed Shukaku had been sealed. After her death, Yashamaru was appointed as Gaara's caretaker by the Fourth Kazekage. Unlike his fellow villagers, he attempted to understand his nephew's plight as a jinchūriki, and believed that the sand that flew to Gaara's aid in moments of danger was actually the will of Karura protecting her child.Naruto chapter 129, pages 13-19''Naruto'' chapter 130, pages 1-10''Naruto'' chapter 548, page 10 However, when Gaara's inability to control Shukaku proved a problem, the Fourth Kazekage tasked Yashamaru with the duty of attacking the boy both physically and psychologically to test his actual mastery over the beast's power. Yashamaru reluctantly accepted his role in order to teach Gaara about physical pain, emotional pain and love.Naruto chapter 547, page 6 The test became a suicide mission after Yashamaru was gravely injured by Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin. He lied to Gaara, telling him that he hated him and that his sister gave him his name from the phrase to reflect the undying hatred she felt towards the village, rather than out of love for her son. Yashamaru then told Gaara that nobody would ever love him, and then detonated a series of explosive tags hidden within his flack jacket in an attempt to take Gaara with him. Yashamaru's cruel words and his suicide caused Gaara to become a sociopath and even more of an emotional wreck than he already was.Naruto chapter 130, pages 15-17''Naruto'' chapter 131, pages 1-12 It would only be years later during the Fourth Shinobi World War that Gaara learned the truth of the mission he was given and that he had in fact lied to him about his mother under direct orders from the Fourth Kazekage. Personality Yashamaru was a very warm, devoted, and caring person who loved his sister Karura, above all. Under the test set by the Fourth Kazekage, Yashamaru claimed that he tried to love Gaara, but could never let go of the fact Karura died giving birth to him. In reality, he was the only person to understand Gaara's accidental attacks on the villagers, and tried to persuade others to understand as well, while teaching the young man about love, and pain. He was also willing to sacrifice his own life in order to test out Gaara's control over Shukaku, acting as though he was unforgiving and murderous towards his nephew, and always hated him, ending their relationship with bitter and aloof lies. The person Yashamaru truly hated was his brother-in-law, the Fourth Kazekage, for implanting Shukaku within Gaara while still in his sister, and thus taking away Karura's life. He also loved Gaara dearly, having fulfilled a role similar to Iruka with Naruto, keeping Gaara from falling off the edge with his sanity. However, as an Anbu and the right-hand man of the Kazekage, Yashamaru still did as he was ordered, even acting as to betray his own nephew. This would prove to drive Gaara off the edge and become an insane sociopath. Appearance Yashamaru bore a striking, if not identical, resemblance to his sister with his sandy-blond hair, fair skin, and violet eyes, which made him look somewhat feminine. He was usually seen in a simple, dark blue, kimono-style shirt with white trim that was held closed by a white sash along with grey pants. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and a beige apron with the Sunagakure village symbol at the top—the latter of which he wore optionally. He also wore bandages around his head. As an Anbu, he donned the traditional uniform of the Sunagakure-nin which included a turban, the village's forehead protector, flak jacket as well as a cloth that hid the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. Abilities Yashamaru was a very capable shinobi, being an Anbu and the right-hand man of the Fourth Kazekage. He was also a medical-nin, and using his fine chakra control, he could manipulate kunai to guide and launch them at a target. Stats In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Yashamaru's name, 夜叉丸, is composed of three kanji. The first two, refer to creatures in Japanese mythology known as Yaksha. The Hindu version of the Yaksha usually portray them as having two sides: a darker, more sinister side, and a benevolent, lovable side. Yashamaru's betrayal could be a reference to this "dark side" of Yaksha. is a common ending for male names. * According to the databook(s): ** Yashamaru's favourite word was . ** Yashamaru had completed 734 official missions in total: 384 D-rank, 240 C-rank, 96 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Yashamaru, along with many other deceased characters within the Naruto series, made a cameo in the ending omake of Shippūden episode 129. * The second databook initially listed Yashamaru as a chūnin but in chapter 548, he was stated to be an Anbu. * In the Brazilian, Dutch, French, German, Italian, Polish and Portuguese versions of the Naruto manga, Yashamaru is portrayed as female rather than male. Quotes * (To Gaara) "A wound of a heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal."Naruto chapter 130, page 6 * (Last words to Gaara) "This is it. Please die."Naruto chapter 131, page 9 References de:Yashamaru es:Yashamaru ru:Яшамару